I can't help falling in love with you
by marguerite26
Summary: Granger, tu as besoin d’argent, j’ai besoin de ta réputation, appelons ça un échange de bon procédés." Quand Drago propose un marché à Hermione, cette dernière n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais où cela va-t-il les conduire ?
1. Wise men say only fools rush in

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà après quelques temps d'absence pour une toute nouvelle fiction, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en n'oubliez pas pour autant mes fictions en cours et vous annonce que j'ai écris déjà plus de 4 pages du nouveau chapitre de __D'autres Vies__ (mais bon étant en révision, j'ai du mal à écrire, bon je dis ça et puis j'ai passé la journée à écrire ce chapitre au lieu de réviser mes cours de littérature anglophone, mais bon au diable Virginia Woolf (au moins pour la journée)). _

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fiction, Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à rewiever !_

_Bisous bisous_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1.

_**Wise men say only fools rush in**_ – _**Les hommes sages affirment que seuls les idiots se précipitent. **_

* * *

Drago observa le petit sourire condescendant qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur et comprit aussitôt que la partie était déjà finie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Malefoy. Mais comprenez nous. L'image que véhicule votre famille n'est pas compatible avec l'image que le ministère souhaite donner de ce corps de métier.

- Epargnez moi vos excuses, déclara Drago en serrant les dents. C'est la troisième fois que vous rejetez mon dossier, et toujours à cause de ma famille. C'est ridicule. Mon père et moi avons fait notre maximum pour vous prouvez que nous sommes digne de confiance.

Le sourire du secrétaire du bureau des Aurors s'élargit un peu plus et Drago s'efforça de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, il avait l'air de jubiler intérieurement.

- Vous savez que je suis assez compétent pour passer les épreuves d'admission. Vous n'avez aucune raison valable autre que la réputation de ma famille pour refuser ma candidature.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la décision ne vient pas de moi. Je ne fais que vous répéter ce que l'on m'a dit de vous dire. Mais si je puis vous donnez un conseil, vous devriez passer à autre chose. Essayez de postuler à un poste moins « exposé », essayez le secteur administratif, je suis certain que cela vous ira très bien.

Drago émit une grimace de rage, et ramassa sèchement son dossier qui traînait sur le bureau du secrétaire. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, et, ne regardant pas où il allait, entra en collision avec une jeune femme dont le visage était caché derrière une montagne de documents. La pile de feuilles et de dossiers s'écroula et tomba à terre en s'éparpillant. La jeune femme poussa un grognement et se baissa pour ramasser ses papiers. Drago plia à son tour les jambes et aida la personne qu'il avait bousculée. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il releva la tête et s'aperçut que la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. Il repoussa brusquement les papiers qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner et marmonna :

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention Granger…

La jeune femme releva doucement le visage et son regard croisa celui de Drago. Ce dernier eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Le visage d'Hermione était creusé et ses yeux étaient bouffis, comme si elle avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures à pleurer. Ses prunelles, d'ordinaire si pétillantes et brillantes de vitalité étaient ternes, et ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde tristesse. Elle finit rapidement de ramasser tous les papiers et entreprit de se relever avec le plus de dignité possible. Elle passa devant le jeune homme et murmura d'une voix faible :

- Désolée Malefoy.

Drago était resté planté au milieu du couloir, incapable de bouger. Hermione Granger l'avait toujours intrigué. Déjà quand ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas la supporter, pas tellement à cause de son ascendance Moldue, non plutôt parce que, peu importait le mal qu'il se donnait, elle arrivait toujours à le battre. Elle était intelligente, brillante même, et était devenue au fil des années une jeune femme très attirante. Elle avait des amis loyaux qui tenaient vraiment à elle, et surtout, elle était considérée comme un héros de la dernière guerre des sorciers et de ce fait, même si son intelligence suffisait amplement à lui obtenir ce poste, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à intégrer la prestigieuse formation des Aurors. Au cours des années, Hermione lui avait fait ressentir tout un panel d'émotions différentes : aversion qui avait progressivement virée vers l'indifférence, mépris, dédain, agacement, et surtout jalousie. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle le surprenait en lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de nouveau à son égard, un sentiment que jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir un jour en regardant Granger : la pitié.

* * *

Drago rentra chez lui, pensif et rageur. Si le souvenir de l'entretien avec le secrétaire du bureau des Aurors le mettait toujours hors de lui quand il y pensait, le visage triste de Granger continuait de le hanter et il aurait donner tout l'or qu'il possédait à Gringott pour connaître la raison de la déprime de la précieuse petite Hermione. Il poussa la porte du manoir, pendit son manteau et se rendit d'un pas traînant au salon.

Son père Lucius Malefoy était confortablement assis dans un luxueux fauteuil et lisait le journal.

- Alors père, des nouvelles intéressantes dans la Gazette ce matin ? demanda Drago en prenant un siège en face de lui.

- Rien, répondit Lucius. Je pensais qu'au moins notre famille aurait le droit à un petit article élogieux après la conséquente donation que nous avons fait au ministère pour la construction du nouvel hôpital et bien non, rien du tout.

- Père, soupira Drago d'un ton las, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? On ne peut pas acheter la sympathie et le pardon des gens avec des donations. L'argent ne résout pas tout.

- Foutaises, s'écria Lucius. Notre famille a toujours été une des plus puissantes et des plus enviées du monde sorcier. Je refuse que cela change. Nous arriverons à revenir dans la haute société. Je te l'assure Drago, il n'y a rien que l'argent ne puisse acheter.

Drago s'abstint de répondre et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Son père observa un instant son air abattu et commenta :

- Je suppose, à voir ta mine déconfite, que l'entretien au bureau des Aurors ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Non, tout comme les trois entretiens qui ont précédés, marmonna Drago. Peut-être que le secrétaire a raison, peut-être devrais-je me contenter d'un poste administratif, regarde Blaise, il s'en est plutôt bien tiré.

- On parle de moi ?! s'écria une voix derrière les Malefoys.

Le meilleur ami de Drago était apparu comme par magie derrière le père et le fils et se tenait, souriant, au pas de la porte du salon.

- Entre Blaise, déclara Lucius en faisant signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu viens de sortir du travail ? demanda Drago en observant le costume que portait Blaise.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai entendu la nouvelle, répondit Blaise.

- Quelle nouvelle ? questionna Lucius.

- L'énième reject du dossier de Drago.

- Eh bien les nouvelles vont vite, grogna l'intéressé. Tu peux m'expliquer comment le fait que j'ai une nouvelle fois était recalé soit arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles d'un des employés de Gringotts ?

- C'est une coïncidence vraiment. Tu sais que c'est moi qui m'occupe des dossiers des employés du Ministères, et il se trouve le secrétaire avec qui tu as eu ton entretien est passé à mon bureau juste après que tu sois parti, et naturellement, comme je savais que tu devais y aller cet après midi, je lui ai demandé comment ça s'était passé et il s'est fait un véritable plaisir de m'annoncer la nouvelle…l'enfoiré…

Drago poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de frustration et ferma les yeux.

- Ces gens là me détestent, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai aucune chance d'intégrer la formation des Aurors.

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste Drago, répondit Lucius. Il y a toujours un moyen d'arriver à nos fins.

- J'en doute, déclara Blaise en balbutiant presque.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda le père de Drago.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec ce secrétaire, et apparemment les Aurors ne tiennent pas à ce qu'un Malefoy intègre leurs rangs. Vous avez été trop exposés durant la guerre. Il faudrait vraiment un événement exceptionnel pour qu'ils acceptent ta candidature Drago. Il faudrait que tu leur prouves que tu as changé, que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ignore comment.

- On a déjà essayé l'argent, et participer à des évènements caritatifs, ça ne marche pas, répondit Drago. je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus.

- C'est vrai ça ! surenchérit son père. On fait une donation de milliers de Gallions et on n'a même pas eut le droit au moindre signe de reconnaissance !

- Père, je vous en prie, arrêtez de ressassez cette histoire.

- Quand même ! Des milliers de Gallions perdus pour rien ! bougonna Lucius en se replongeant dans son journal.

- Réfléchissons à une autre solution dans ce cas, proposa Blaise. Lucius, à quelle occasion avez-vous fait la une des journaux ?

- Eh bien, si on remonte chronologiquement, la dernière fois, c'était quand le tribunal nous a acquitté Drago et moi de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur nous. Mais, l'article n'était pas très élogieux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…sinon la fois d'avant c'est quand Arthur Weasley, cet imbécile, a ordonné une inspection de notre maison pour y trouver des produits de magie noire…et encore avant c'était pour mon acquittement lors de mon premier procès de…

- Ça suffira je crois, le coupa Blaise.

- Tu vois Blaise, reprit Drago. Les seules fois où la société et la presse se sont intéressées à nous ces derniers temps, c'était pour nous discréditer.

- Ah non pas seulement ! Je me souviens d'une période où je faisais toujours la une et là cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la magie noire ! s'écria Lucius.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Drago en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mais oui ! déclara Lucius. C'était quand je faisais la cour à ta mère, et que nous nous fiancés et ensuite mariés ! La presse s'est déchaînée sur nous et en bien je te l'assure Drago. Apparemment la société a adoré la façon dont je couvrais ta mère de cadeaux et ma façon si romantique de la séduire.

- C'est très bien tout ça mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider, répondit Drago. Je ne vois personne en ce moment et très honnêtement, je ne pense pas que la presse s'intéressera à ma future conquête.

Il y eut un petit silence dans la pièce et Drago vit son père s'agiter sur son siège. Il l'observa de plus près et aperçut un énorme sourire machiavélique envahir son visage.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago sur la défensive.

- Tout dépend de qui est ta prochaine conquête, susurra Lucius d'un air entendu.

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Drago.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami pour s'assurer que lui aussi ne voyait pas où son père voulait en venir et reporta son attention sur Lucius.

- Eh bien, expliqua Lucius, si tu avais une relation avec une jeune femme très bien vue dans la société, cela pourrait t'apporter de très bonnes retombées médiatiques.

- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Blaise. Mais avec qui est-ce qu'il pourrait s'afficher ? Pour bien faire il faudrait quelqu'un qui a participé à la guerre et qui a combattu valeureusement le seigneur des ténèbres…

- Minerva McGonagall ? proposa Lucius.

Drago, horrifié, poussa un cri d'indignation.

- Trop vieille, répliqua Blaise. Hannah Abbot ?

- Non, elle s'est retirée du monde sorcier après la guerre à cause de la mort de sa mère, répondit Lucius.

- Une des chanteuses des Bizarr' Sisters alors ? reprit Blaise.

- Déjà fait…répondit Drago avec un large sourire. Je suis sorti avec les trois et ça ne me dérangerait aucunement de recommencer.

- Non, ça ferait mauvais genre, décréta Malefoy père d'un ton strict.

- Il ne reste plus grand monde après ça, déclara Blaise. Ginny Weasley, sans compter qu'elle serait hors d'atteinte, est déjà en couple avec Potter. Il y a bien Luna Lovegood…

- Il n'en n'est pas question, la réputation de son père ne ferait que nous enfoncer. Non, il faut quelqu'un de droit et d'irréprochable, expliqua Lucius.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui pourrait faire l'affaire, déclara Blaise en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

Ce dernier mit un certain temps pour comprendre ce que Blaise insinuait mais dès que l'information atteignit son cerveau, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, non, non, non, non et non ! Il n'en n'est pas question !

- Quoi ? s'écria Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est hors de question que je sorte, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée avec Granger. Oublie cette idée Blaise.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama son père.

Drago se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous, _père_, vous m'incitiez à faire ça ! Après tous vos discours sur la pureté du sang !

- Je te conseille ça pour ton bien ! Si tu veux ce poste d'Auror, il faut t'en donner les moyens, et si il faut que tu sortes avec cette péronnelle, fais-le !

- Vous oubliez un petit détail tous les deux, reprit Drago. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Granger ne consentira à ce que je l'invite, même pour un dîner. Elle me déteste, et je vous assure que le sentiment est réciproque. Rien de ce que je pourrais faire, si tant est que j'ai envie de le faire, ne pourrait la séduite.

- Qui te parle de la séduire ? répliqua Blaise. Je connais un moyen beaucoup plus sûr pour toi d'arriver à tes fins.

- Je ne te suis plus là Blaise, soupira Drago en se rasseyant.

- J'ai vu Hermione Granger deux fois en trois jours cette semaine. Elle est venue me supplier de lui accorder un nouveau prêt. Elle en a contracté un il y a quelques mois pour s'acheter un appartement, et même si on ne refuse rien à un membre du Trio d'or, il n'était pas question pour la banque de lui accorder la somme faramineuse qu'elle demandait, surtout qu'elle refuse de nous révéler les raisons qui la poussent à vouloir ce nouveau prêt. Elle avait l'air vraiment désespéré.

- Et alors ? demanda Drago.

- Propose lui de l'argent sous forme de contrat. Elle apparaît à tes côtés dans quelques endroits stratégiques et en échange, tu lui donnes l'argent dont elle a besoin.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais. Elle est beaucoup trop fière pour ça, répondit Drago.

- Tu ne le saura jamais si tu ne lui proposes pas, déclara son père.

- Non, répliqua Drago d'une voix ferme. Je préfère encore passer le reste de mon existence derrière un bureau à faire un boulot minable plutôt que de m'abaisser à faire ça. Je ne sortirai jamais avec Granger. Fin de la discussion.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Drago était planté devant le bureau du secrétaire des Aurors. Ce dernier était parti faire sa pause déjeuner et Drago l'attendait de pied ferme. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par ce petit homme obséquieux. Les Malefoys n'abandonnent jamais, et Drago comptait bien réussir à devenir Auror. C'était son rêve depuis des années et il ferait tout pour le réaliser.

Le secrétaire arriva quelques instants plus tard et poussa un soupir d'exaspération quand il aperçut le jeune homme devant sa porte.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous.

- Non, vous ne voulez rien faire, c'est différent, répondit Drago en le suivant dans son bureau.

- J'ai été honnête avec vous, répliqua l'homme. Je vous ai dit que votre candidature ne pourrait jamais être acceptée. Vous pouvez revenir tous les jours si ça vous chante, mais ça ne servira à rien, si ce n'est à m'agacer prodigieusement et je finirai par appeler la sécurité pour qu'il vous jette dehors, est-ce cela que vous voulez ?

Drago ne répondit rien et se mit à observer attentivement l'homme derrière son bureau. Si il suivait son conseil et optait pour une carrière administrative, il finirait sûrement comme lui, terne, froid, insignifiant.

- Croyez-moi monsieur Malefoy, prenez exemple sur moi, contentez vous de ce que vous pouvez obtenir et vous en serez très heureux, enchaîna le secrétaire.

Ce fut la phrase qui acheva de convaincre Drago. Le secrétaire le regarda d'un air éberlué sortir en courant hors de la pièce. Il courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs jusqu'à atterrir devant le bureau qu'il cherchait. Il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers le bureau de la jeune femme qui surprise, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tais-toi Granger. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire me fait horreur mais je n'ai pas le choix alors tu vas te taire jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé, c'est bien compris ? Alors voilà, j'ai besoin de ton aide, lâcha Drago tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Hermione, intriguée, referma d'une main le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire, et s'adossa confortablement dans son siège.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai besoin de redorer rapidement mon image si je veux avoir une chance d'intégrer la formation d'Aurors, et j'ai déjà essayé de donner de l'argent ou de participer à des associations caritatives mais ça ne marche pas, alors il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution, je dois m'afficher avec quelqu'un qui fera rejaillir sur moi une bonne opinion. Et je t'ai choisi toi, acheva-t-il avec un sourire narquois qui se voulait séducteur.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux un instant, puis se mit à rire nerveusement. Cependant au bout de quelques instants, voyant que Drago restait parfaitement stoïque et sérieux en face d'elle, son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge et elle demanda :

- Attend une minute, tu es sérieux là ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bien, Malefoy, écoute, je suis très flattée de l' « honneur » que tu me fais mais je dois décliner ton offre, je suis navrée, répondit Hermione en souriant légèrement.

- Ton prix sera le mien, répondit Drago sans se démonter.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'écria Hermione.

- Ecoute, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, je sais que tu as un besoin pressé d'argent, et moi je refuse d'attendre encore pour devenir Auror, alors je te propose un marché. Tu m'accompagnes dans quelques soirées où nous faisons semblant d'être ensemble et je te donne, en compensation, l'argent dont tu as besoin.

- Tu te rend compte que je pourrais faire virer Blaise pour t'avoir révéler ces informations sur moi ? rétorqua Hermione qui avait perdu son sourire, et affichait désormais des yeux froids et coléreux.

- Granger, tu as besoin d'argent, j'ai besoin de ta réputation, appelons ça un échange de bon procédés.

- Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy, cracha Hermione en se levant brusquement de son siège.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et lui tourna le dos. Au bout de quelques instants de silence pesant, Drago, sentant qu'il était en train de perdre du terrain sur leur lutte verbale, lança :

- Tu crois peut-être que ça ne me dégoûte pas de devoir en arriver à te demander à _toi_ d'être ma prétendue petite amie ? Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour devenir Aurors, et toi tu as besoin de mon argent, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, mais toujours est-il que tu en as besoin. Je t'en prie Granger, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

Hermione, trop bouleversée pour répondre, resta silencieuse. Elle sentait les larmes prêtes à jaillir de ses yeux, mais elle ne ferait jamais le plaisir à Malefoy de pleurer devant lui. Elle était en train de ravaler ses larmes quand elle le sentit bouger derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était dos à elle, et se dirigeait vers la porte, pensant sûrement que le silence de la jeune femme équivalait à réponse négative. Hermione, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la seule chance qu'elle avait de gagner cet argent tant désiré, s'écria avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

- J'accepte Malefoy.

Ce dernier, interloqué, se retourna lentement et lui fit face calmement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle accepterait…jamais.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

- Certaine, répondit-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il. Passe au Manoir Malefoy une fois que tu auras terminé ta journée de travail, on mettra tous les détails au point.

- Parfait, à ce soir alors, conclut Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête, et encore légèrement choqué par la tournure qu'avait pris son escapade au ministère, sortit du bureau de la jeune femme. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il laissa un soupir et murmura :

- Pauvre Granger.

_

* * *

_

Fin de ce premier chapitre !

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre ça me donne toujours envie d'écrire ;)_

_Bises à tous !_


	2. But I can't help fallingin love with you

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

_J'informe aussi mes lecteurs que je viens de créer un blog/annuaire consacré aux fanfictions et que vous pouvez vous y inscrire pour que je fasse un article sur vos écrits ! En voici l'adresse : http:// annuaire-des-fanfictions .skyrock. com/ (enlever les espaces)_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Princessmalfoy** : Voici la suite ;)

**Mél** : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Imane** : Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments m'ont touchés !

**Nini** : Merci !

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 2_

_But I can't help falling in love with you – Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi._

* * *

Hermione observa l'immense bâtisse qui se dessinait devant ses yeux et hésita à passer les imposantes grilles de fer forgé qui menait à l'entrée du manoir des Malefoys. Elle savait que si elle entrait, tout était finit pour elle. Elle perdrait l'once de dignité qu'elle avait réussi à conserver jusque là. Mais elle savait aussi que si jamais elle choisissait de tourner le dos à cette opportunité de gagner cet argent qu'elle tentait d'obtenir depuis des semaines, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un glace.

Elle poussa donc un soupir à fendre l'âme et poussa la lourde grille. Elle avança vers la porte d'entrée tel un condamné vers l'échafaud. Elle avisa le heurtoir en or en forme de serpent, haussa le épaules et entreprit de le faire claquer sur le bois. A peine le serpent eut-il toqué à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite elfe de maison. Hermione lui adressa un sourire et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter quand l'elfe lui coupa gentiment la parole.

- Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha calmement la tête et l'elfe lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Monsieur vous attend au petit salon, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'elle guidait Hermione à travers les couloirs richement décorés du manoir.

La jeune femme la suivit sans répondre et passa son temps à observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle fut éblouie par les teintures, tapisseries, meubles et lampes qui composaient le mobilier de la demeure familiale des Malefoy. Elle les avait toujours jugé vulgaires et snobs, or à en voir la décoration de leur maison elle s'était trompée du tout au tout.

Elle entra enfin dans ce que l'elfe de maison avait appelé le petit salon. Or ce petit salon n'avait de petit que le nom. La pièce était immense et baignée de lumière grâce aux larges fenêtres qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du salon. Tout comme le reste du manoir, il était décoré avec goût. Hermione laissa son regard errer quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête sur celui qu'elle était venue voir. Drago s'était levé de son fauteuil en cuir.

- Merci Mindy. Peux-tu nous servir du thé s'il te plait ?

Mindy hocha la tête et Hermione sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit Drago utiliser une formule de politesse en s'adressant à son elfe de maison. Ce dernier le remarqua et haussa un sourcil.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas un monstre, déclara-t-il en faisant signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Elle s'exécuta et prit place dans un canapé de cuir blanc. Drago s'assit à son tour et observa un moment la jeune femme. Elle avait les traits tirés et ses yeux étaient fatigués, mais Drago retrouvait sur son visage cette fierté et cette droiture qu'il avait toujours secrètement admirées chez elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit-il en servant le thé que venait d'apporter Mindy.

- Et pourtant je suis là, répondit-elle d'un air tendu.

Ils s'observèrent un moment et Hermione remarqua avec surprise que Drago avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, sentant que ce silence pouvait durer encore longtemps, elle demanda :

- Alors, toi qui m'a proposé ce brillant arrangement, est-ce que tu as une idée de comment tout cela va se passer ?

- Je pense que pour le moment il nous suffira de nous montrer ensemble dans quelques endroits stratégiques pour que ta bonne réputation retombe un peu sur moi. Bien sûr, il faudra que nous ayons l'air d'être ensemble, en tant que couple…presque amoureux, termina-t-il en hésitant sur les mots.

Hermione laissa échapper sans le vouloir une grimace et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Rassure toi, déclara-t-il. Cette idée ne m'emballe pas plus que ça. Mais toi comme moi n'avons pas le choix.

Hermione acquiesça et décida de se lancer complètement dans cette aventure.

- Je veux qu'on joue cartes sur table Malefoy. Je veux que tout soit transparent dans cette histoire.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Il savait qu'elle réagirait comme cela.

- Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de ta part, répondit-il. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté de faire rédiger ce contrat par mon avocat. J'espère que la somme allouée te satisfera.

Il lui tendit les feuillets et Hermione sortit ses lunettes de vue pour les lire le plus attentivement possible. Elle fut d'abord surprise par le montant d'argent que Drago comptait lui versait (pour une dizaine de rendez-vous environ). Argent qu'elle obtiendrait peu à peu après chaque rendez-vous susnommés. C'était plus de trois fois la somme dont elle avait besoin. Mais elle ne pipa mot, se doutant bien que ses frais pouvaient encore augmenter au cours de mois à venir et décida qu'elle allait accepter. Puis venait le calendrier de leur prochains rendez-vous, la plupart étant des événements très médiatiquement couverts. Elle poussa une exclamation quand elle vit néanmoins la première date :

- Mais enfin c'est demain le premier rendez-vous !

- Bien sûr, répondit Drago sans se démonter. C'est le bal annuel du ministère et comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas été invité mais toi si. J'ai besoin de me montrer là bas, et je pourrais, par la même occasion parler avec des personnalités importantes qui pourront m'aider pour ma carrière.

- Très bien, balbutia Hermione. Mais je vais devoir en parler à Harry et Ron avant.

- Non, dit fermement Drago. Tu vois l'espace blanc après l'emploi du temps ? Il a été conçu pour que nous y écrivions chacun nos exigences concernant notre arrangement. Et la mienne est la suivante, personne à part nous deux, mon père et Blaise ne doivent être au courant de notre supercherie.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ton père et ton ami auraient le droit de savoir et pas mes amis ? rétorqua-t-elle vertement.

Drago détourna la tête et chercha lamentablement une raison plausible à exposer à la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci, voyant l'air coupable du jeune homme et comprenant aussitôt de quoi il retournait, répondit, les lèvres pincées :

- Je vois, ce sont eux qui ont eu l'idée de tout cela.

Drago hôcha la tête et décida de passer à autre chose.

- Je pense que tu as vu de quoi il retournait concernant l'argent. La moitié de la somme totale te sera versée en partie après chaque rendez-vous et l'autre moitié à la fin de tous nos rendez-vous.

- C'est scandaleux ! s'écria Hermione en ôtant vivement ses lunettes.

- Je veux juste être certain que tu iras jusqu'au bout de ton engagement Granger.

Hermione l'observa un instant et se rendit compte qu'elle aurait agi de la même manière si elle avait été à sa place. Elle remit donc ses lunettes en place et poursuivit la lecture du document. Quand elle l'eut lu jusqu'à la dernière ligne, elle déclara :

- Bien cela me convient. Quelles sont tes conditions Malefoy ?

- Tout d'abord comme je te l'ai dit, personne ne doit être au courant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione et Drago la regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Tu vas regretter ça Malefoy. Harry et Ron ne t'accepterons jamais parmi nous, encore moins en tant que prétendu petit-ami.

- Parce que tu comptais vraiment leur avouer la vérité ? rétorqua Drago.

Touché ! pensa Hermione. Elle savait en son for intérieur que jamais elle n'aurait oser leur dire cela. C'était bien trop humiliant. Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas non osé leur confier ses problèmes d'argent alors il n'était pas question de leur parler de cette transaction particulière.

- Je poursuis, continua Drago. Donc personne au courant. Je me réserve également le droit de rompre ce contrat si je ne suis pas totalement satisfait de toi.

- Je te demande pardon ! s'exclama Hermione complètement interloquée. Ça veut dire quoi ce : « si je ne suis pas totalement satisfait » ?

- Eh bien, je veux que tu joues le jeu. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses croire à tout le monde que tu as…des sentiments pour moi. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra que tu me regardes amoureusement, que tu me tiennes la main en public et que sais-je encore !

- Très bien, soupira la jeune femme, ne sachant pas trop bien dans quelle galère elle venait de se fourrer.

- Et enfin, termina Drago. Je veux que tu me présentes à tous les dirigeants du programme d'Auror.

Hermione acquiesça et son compagnon remarqua :

- Cette dernière requête n'a pas l'air de te surprendre.

- Tout le monde au ministère sait que tu cherches à intégrer les Aurors depuis des années…sans succès et quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de ma réputation, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était à cause de ça. Bien, si ta liste de conditions est terminée, voici la mienne : tu as raison, personne ne doit jamais rien savoir de ce contrat, c'est pour cela qu'un fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, celui-ci sera brûlée et plus jamais on ne reparlera de tout cela.

Drago écrivait aussi vite que possible les directives d'Hermione sur l'espace blanc laissé à cette disposition sur le contrat.

- Autres conditions, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Pas de sexe.

Drago s'arrêta aussitôt d'écrire et s'écria :

- Tu me prends pour qui Granger ?! Qui plus est, tu n'es vraiment pas le genre de femme qui m'attirent. Je les aime plus soumise, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc pas de sexe, pas de baisers non plus.

- Ça va être dur de faire croire au monde sorcier que nous sommes ensemble si on ne s'embrasse pas.

- Très bien, accorda Hermione. Quelques petits bisous légers sur les lèvres mais pas de vrais baisers. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement, déclara Drago en consignant tout par écrit.

- Et enfin, acheva-t-elle, tu ne devras jamais chercher à savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin de cet argent.

- J'accepte, répondit Drago en inscrivant la dernière requête d'Hermione sur papier.

Après quoi, sa main descendit vers le bas de la feuille et il apposa sa signature sur le papier. Puis il tendit les feuillets et sa plume à Hermione qui les prit après quelques hésitations. Elle observa le contrat d'un œil noir, puis prit une grande inspiration et le signa à son tour. Elle le repoussa d'un geste brusque et se leva pour aller faire face à une fenêtre. Drago ramassa le contrat, le remit dans une pochette et s'approcha d'elle. Le visage de la jeune femme était fermée et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

- Ça me répugne autant que toi, tu sais, lui dit Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait douce.

- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais fait quelque chose de plus dégradant dans toute ma vie.

- Vraiment ? Pas même quand tu es sortie avec Weasley ? ironisa-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et Drago, jugeant qu'il valait mieux essayer de tempérer les choses, proposa à la jeune femme de sortir dans la roseraie un moment pour qu'ils puissent mettre au point les détails de leur supercherie.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un si beau jardin, déclara Hermione en observant les dizaines de roses toutes plus splendides les unes que les autres qui l'entouraient.

- Ma mère, après notre procès, s'est vue refuser les entrées de tous les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, alors pour s'occuper, elle s'est mise au jardinage et ça lui a plutôt réussi.

Hermione acquiesça et poursuivit.

- Il faut que l'on mette au point notre première rencontre, et aussi la durée de notre…relation.

- Je pensais que l'on pourrait dire que l'on est en couple depuis quatre ou cinq mois.

- Tant que ça ! protesta Hermione, qui se demandait toujours comment elle allait réussir à convaincre ses amis qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy.

- Je veux que tout le monde y croit. Or tu ne me présenterais pas au monde sorcier comme ton compagnon au bout de quelques rendez-vous seulement. Il faut que ce soit sérieux.

- Je ne te présenterais pas en tant que mon petit ami même si ma vie en dépendait, répliqua Hermione d'un ton acerbe.

- Oui mais là tu as signé un contrat alors on va faire comme je l'entends, s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Que ce soit bien clair Malefoy, le fait de prétendre qu'on est en couple ne te donne aucun droit sur moi, et encore moins celui de me parler comme cela ! rétorqua-t-elle en amorçant un demi-tour pour quitter le propriété.

Drago lui attrapa le bras et la força à se retourner.

- Ne pars pas. Je te promets d'essayer de me calmer.

Hermione sonda son regard et y lut toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Il devait vraiment vouloir ce poste d'Auror, pensa-t-elle en continuant de marcher à ses côtés.

- Très bien notre première rencontre et notre premier rendez-vous maintenant, dit-elle.

- Notre première rencontre…eh bien dans le Poudlard Express lors de la rentrée de notre première année. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on arrivera à faire croire que j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi à partir de ce moment.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je parlais de notre rencontre d'il y a quelques mois, qui t'a poussé ensuite à m'inviter à notre premier rendez-vous…Oh je sais ! On s'est rencontrés à une réunion de la S.A.L.E * !

- Granger, il faut que ce soit crédible, répliqua Drago en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse et déclara d'un ton fermée :

- Trouve un idée, toi qui est si intelligent.

- Pourquoi pas à la banque ? Toi tu venais apporter les papiers pour signer ton prêt pour ton appartement et moi je venais voir Blaise. Je t'ai bousculé comme la dernière fois au ministère, ta pile de papier est tombée, je t'ai aidé à la ramasser et ensuite pour me faire pardonner je t'ai invité à dîner.

- C'est d'un cliché, déclara Hermione. De plus, tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

- Oh que si je l'ai déjà fait. Cette technique a déjà fait ses preuves dans le passé, répondit Drago en souriant.

- Très bien, vas pour cette « première » rencontre. Autre chose, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, est-ce qu'on se donne mutuellement des petits surnoms affectueux, tels que : Dragonichou, mon Dragonet d'amour…

- Appelle une fois comme ça Granger, et je te jure que je te ferai regretter le jour où tu es venue au monde, répliqua-t-il en esquissant néanmoins un sourire.

Hermione sourit à son tour puis regarda sa montre.

- Il est déjà tard, je pense qu'on a vu tous les détails importants pour aujourd'hui.

- Je suis d'accord, je passerai néanmoins plus tôt chez toi pour te chercher, disons 18h30, pour peaufiner encore notre histoire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant qu'ils ne quittent le jardin, Drago l'arrêta.

- J'avais une question à te poser avant que tu partes…Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demanderai pas à quoi va te servir l'argent. Je me demandais juste pourquoi Gringotts ne t'avait pas accordé de second prêt.

- J'ai déjà eu du mal à obtenir mon premier prêt, étant donné que je ne possédais pas de biens propres que la banque aurait pût hypothéquer en cas de non-paiement de mes échéances, et pour ne rien arranger, je suis célibataire donc je n'étais pas une candidate idéale. Mais j'ai persévéré et à force de longues discussions, j'ai obtenu gain de cause et je me suis acheté cet appartement. Malheureusement mon premier prêt était déjà très important et quand j'en ai demandé un deuxième les gobelins m'ont presque rit au nez. La suite tu l'as connais.

- Oui je comprends, répondit Drago.

- J'avais moi aussi une question, hésita Hermione.

Drago l'encouragea d'un geste et elle poursuivit :

- Pourquoi moi Malefoy ?

- Honnêtement Granger…Tu es beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que MacGonagall, répondit Drago.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire qui s'étouffa rapidement dans sa gorge quand elle sentit le bras de Drago s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle allait le repousser quand celui-ci plongea son visage dans son cou et remontant doucement vers son visage lui murmura dans l'oreille.

- Ma mère vient d'arriver. N'oublie pas de jouer le jeu.

Hermione ferma les yeux. De cette façon, pensa-t-elle, Narcissa Malefoy penserait qu'elle appréciait les caresses de son fils, et Hermione pouvait essayer d'imaginer que ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy qui lui embrassait le cou.

- Drago ! s'écria sa mère à l'entrée du jardin.

- Mère ! répondit Drago en abandonnant le cou d'Hermione mais en ne la lâchant pas.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la conduisit devant sa mère.

- Mère, voici Hermione. Hermione je te présente ma mère.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Madame Malefoy, dit Hermione qui avait retrouver un semblant de sang-froid.

Narcissa fut plus lente à réagir. Elle regarda tour à tour son fils puis Hermione et répondit enfin :

- Le plaisir est partagée Hermione.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser mère, je raccompagnais justement Hermione à la porte.

- Bien sûr, répondit Narcissa. Je serai avec ton père au petit salon.

Hermione et Drago s'éloignèrent rapidement et arrivés à la porte, la jeune femme s'écria :

- Ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça, tu entends !

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, se défendit Drago. Et la prochaine fois que je te touche, essaye de ne pas avoir l'air dégouté, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour moi de devoir le faire mais en plus si tu n'y mets pas du tien !

- Facile à dire, grogna Hermione avant de passer le pas de la porte.

- A demain, 18h30 chez toi, n'oublie pas. Et essaye d'être présentable pour le bal.

Hermione lui fit une grimace et ajouta avant de partir :

- Je veux une copie du contrat.

Drago haussa les épaules et se rendit à reculons au petit salon. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer avec sa mère. Pourtant il le fallait bien. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Sa mère était assise aux côtés de son père, qui visiblement l'écouter d'un air amusé.

- Ah te voilà ! J'expliquais justement à ton père qu'il semblerait que tu ai une aventure avec cette jeune femme, s'écria sa mère en le voyant entrer.

- C'est exact. A ceci près que ce n'est pas une aventure. Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Le visage de Narcissa Malefoy accusa la surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle s'exclama :

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Drago fit appel à tout son courage et déclara, avec le plus de conviction et de sincérité possible :

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle.

* * *

* Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes

_

* * *

_

Voici pour cette fin de chapitre !

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions !_

_Prochain chapitre : Hermione annonce à Ron & Harry sa relation avec Drago et le bal !_


	3. Shall I stay

_Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !! Qui est en plus très très long ! J'ai repris l'écriture, cela me manquait trop ! Mais j'avoue qu'entre mon nouveau boulot et mon déménagement à l'étranger je suis un peu débordée ! Mais en tout cas je vais essayer d'écrire plus rapidement ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'être fidèle à mes fanfictions (sans tous vos messages d'encouragements pour me demander de continuer j'aurai surement arrêté depuis longtemps !)_

**Réponse aux reviews (anonymes)** :

_Aurelle_ : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !

_Lisa_ : Merci de tes compliments ;) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

_Princessmalfoy_ : Merciiii !

_Manon_ : Merci à toi ! Tu fais partie des gens qui m'ont redonné envie d'écrire !

_Morgane_ : Merci beaucoup morgane !

_Litao_ : Thanks !!!

_Hermione_ : Malheureusement si tu veux me donner ton adresse mail il faut que tu m'envoie un message privé ! Les adresses mails ne passent pas dans les commentaires ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : _Shall I stay ? – Dois-je rester ?_**

Hermione regarda la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son ami et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit à la manière dont elle allait annoncer sa prétendue idylle à ses compagnons et elle n'avait toujours trouvé de solutions convaincantes. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait absolument tout leur dire avant le bal. Elle savait pertinemment que jamais Harry et Ron ne pourraient lui pardonner si elle leur annonçait ça de but en blanc lors de cet événement. Ils auraient besoin de digérer l'information. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

L'idée de mentir à ses amis la révulsait, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de cet argent. Et Drago s'était montré plus que généreux dans leur contrat. Après tout, s'était-t-elle dit pour se donner du courage ce matin là, quelques petits rendez-vous par ci par là, ce n'était pas grand-chose, et ça ne pourrait faire de mal à personne, bien au contraire ! Bien sûr, elle ne croyait qu'à moitié à cela, mais elle s'accrocha tout de même à cette pensée tandis qu'elle frappait à la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et Harry ouvrit prestement la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu arrives de bonne heure ! Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver directement au bal ?

- J'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer justement, à propos du bal. Est-ce que Ron est là ?

- Oui il est venu prendre son petit déjeuner. Entre. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui oui, mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous allez apprécier ce que je vais vous annoncer.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Hermione se dirigea calmement vers la cuisine. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Elle avait décidé de se montrer direct et concise, de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses sentiments et d'aller droit au but.

Harry s'installa à la table où Ron était déjà en train de manger et dit à son compagnon qu'Hermione avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. Ron leva les yeux de son bol, lança un bonjour suivi d'un sourire à la jeune femme et attendit que celle-ci commence à parler. Mais en voyant les deux visages attentifs et souriants de ses amis, elle perdit ses moyens et balbutia quelques mots avant de se diriger vers la porte pour quitter l'appartement.

Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de se raisonner. « Bon sang Hermione, se dit-elle, tu as combattu des dizaines de sorciers pendant la guerre et tu es incapable de parler à tes amis ? Reprend toi ! »

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, elle courut presque dans la cuisine où ses amis pouffèrent de rire quand ils la virent arriver comme une furie.

- Alors tu t'es décidée à nous révéler ta grande nouv… ? commença Harry.

- J'ai une relation amoureuse avec Drago Malefoy, lâcha Hermione en se postant devant ses deux amis.

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de céréales et Harry perdit son sourire d'un coup.

- Tu plaisantes là ? s'exclama ce dernier.

- Et il m'accompagne au bal ce soir, termina Hermione dans un souffle.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? rétorqua Ron. Hermione, c'est de Malefoy qu'il s'agit. Tu dois forcement nous faire une blague.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit calmement Hermione.

Ron se mit à rougir de colère tandis que les yeux d'Harry s'assombrissaient.

- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? parce que si ce n'est pas sérieux, commença Harry, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite cette bêtise.

- Harry, Drago et moi sommes en couple depuis plus de quatre mois. Ce n'est pas une bêtise. C'est sérieux. Il a changé, et je me suis attachée à lui.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? Tu es devenue complètement folle ma parole ! s'exclama Ron. Il faut que cela cesse.

- Non Ronald, répliqua Hermione en secouant la tête. Ron, Harry, si je ne vous aie pas parlé de cette relation c'est parce que je savais comment vous alliez réagir, et je voulais attendre de voir comment ça évoluait entre nous avant de tout vous avouer. Mais vous êtes mes amis et je ne supportais plus de vous le cacher. Parce que Drago est important pour moi, et que j'ai besoin de pouvoir en parler avec vous. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais vous pourriez essayer de l'accepter…au nom de notre amitié.

- Oh non, soupira Ron. Ne te sers pas de notre amitié. Tu sais bien qu'une fois que tu as emmené ça sur le tapis on ne peut rien te refuser.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. L'affaire était dans le sac.

- Je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer. Je sais que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais. Mais au moins, ne vous opposez pas à notre relation.

- Tu appelles ça une relation ? Les Malefoys sont incapables d'aimer. Ce sont des êtres froids, calculateurs, et manipulateurs, déclara Harry. Il va te faire souffrir.

- Tu ne crois pas que si c'était son intention, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps ? Harry, toi plus que quiconque ne devrait pas juger les autres selon leurs origines.

- Hermione, Malefoy a toujours été odieux avec moi et encore plus avec toi. Le fait même que tu ais pu lui laisser une chance de t'inviter est tout simplement inconcevable à mes yeux. Alors ne me demande pas de l'accepter, je ne peux pas.

Hermione, dépitée, se tourna alors vers son autre compagnon :

- Ron ?

Le jeune rouquin se tourna vers Harry qui fixait Hermione d'un œil noir et déterminé. Il balbutia :

- Désolée Hermione mais Harry a raison.

- Bien, répliqua Hermione en serrant les dents. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose d'autre à ajouter. Je vous verrai ce soir au bal.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'avança, la tête haute, vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois sortie, elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et quand elle ne fut plus à portée de vue de ses compagnons – s'ils venaient à ouvrir la porte – elle s'adossa au mur et poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé » pensa Hermione en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle s'attendait à ce que ses amis fassent plus d'histoires mais surtout elle pensait que ce serait Ron qui réagirait le plus violemment, après tout ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble. Elle secoua la tête et s'exhorta à ne plus penser à ça. Elle avait d'autres problèmes à régler, dont l'un était plus qu'urgent : elle devait choisir une robe pour le bal, et une robe qui plairait à sa seigneurie Drago Malefoy, et ça ce n'était pas gagné du tout !

Elle rentra rapidement à son appartement, posa son sac et son manteau sur son lit, et se mit à inspecter son dressing. Il n'était pas encore midi, mais elle avait des dossiers à étudier dans l'après midi et tenait à se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible. Cependant, au bout d'une heure, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne conviendrait. Elle soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal, pour être honnête, elle n'aimait pas les bals : faire des efforts vestimentaires, passer son temps à parler avec des gens que l'ont n'apprécie pas et faire semblant d'être ce qu'on n'est pas, tout cela semblait bien futile à Hermione, qui aurait préféré rester bien au chaud chez elle avec un bon livre.

Mais elle avait signé un contrat et entendait bien le respecter. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre son manteau pour aller courir les magasins et essayait de trouver quelque chose à se mettre quand une tornade rousse déboula dans sa chambre.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria Ginny en voyant les vêtements d'Hermione éparpillés au sol et sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce soir ! gémit Hermione en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Et puis d'abord comment tu es entrée ?

Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Oh rien du tout, répondit Ginny. Harry et Ron sont arrivés en furie au Terrier en disant que tu leur avais annoncé que tu étais amoureuse de Malefoy. Je n'y ai pas cru donc je suis venue t'interroger par moi-même et ta porte n'étant pas fermée je suis entrée.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais amoureuse de lui, grogna Hermione en continuant son rangement.

- Oh mais en tout cas le fait que vous ayez une relation ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant, rétorqua son amie. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu t'inquiéter de ce que tu allais porter !

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout Ginny. Je ne vais pas aller à ce stupide bal en tailleur !

- Veux-tu que j'appelle ta marraine la bonne fée pour remédier à ce problème ? demanda la rouquine d'un air taquin.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'offrir ce recueil de contes Moldus, s'impatienta Hermione. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- Mais oui, arrête de t'inquiéter. Si tu n'as rien dans ta garde robe qui convienne on ira chez moi ! Et comme ça tu en profiteras pour me raconter toute l'histoire. Dis moi, c'est sérieux entre vous ?

Hermione repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux venue se glisser devant ses yeux et répondit :

- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, on vit au moment présent. Mais Ginny, je tiens énormément à lui et je pense que c'est réciproque.

Ginny prit le rougissement soudain de son amie pour de la gêne, mais elle avait tort, Hermione venait à nouveau de mentir à une de ses amis et elle détestait ça.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à dire, dit Ginny. Allez viens ma belle, on va te trouver de quoi te faire belle pour danser toute la nuit avec ton prince.

- Je pense sérieusement que tu devrais arrêter de lire des contes de fées Ginny, répliqua Hermione en se mettant debout.

Son amie s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un bruit de sonnette retentit.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, personne.

- Oh c'est peut-être Drago venu t'embrasser avant le bal ! s'écria l'amie d'Hermione d'un ton surexcité.

- Oui peut-être, balbutia Hermione, tout en priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Mais ce n'était pas Drago à proprement parlé mais un livreur qui tendit à la jeune femme un énorme paquet venant de la part de Monsieur Malefoy fils.

- Ouvre-le ! Ouvre-le ! s'écria Ginny.

- Du calme voyons ! répondit Hermione.

Avec des gestes lents, très lents, elle ôta le ruban qui entourait le carton, puis souleva le couvercle. Dans la boite se trouvait une magnifique robe de soirée rouge. Hermione la prit délicatement entre ses mains et la sortit de la boite pour mieux l'admirer. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Drago avait du goût, elle était absolument somptueuse, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à l'intéressé.

- Oh Hermione ! Elle est tout simplement magnifique ! Une merveille ! Tu vas être splendide ce soir.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et tendit la robe à son amie qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle retourna observer le contenu de la boite et découvrit un petit coffret en velours. Elle l'ouvrit et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du coffret par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et s'exclama :

- Ça t'ennuie si on échange de petits amis ?

- Ginny ! s'écria Hermione.

- Je plaisantais bien sûr, mais cette parure de bijoux…Hermione…elle est superbe. En plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est de l'or, et comme ta robe est rouge, tu seras habillé au couleur de Gryffondor ! C'est très gentil de la part de Drago de te faire ce genre de cadeaux, surtout quand on sait à quel point il déteste notre maison…

Ginny continua de babiller tout en serrant la robe dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione posa à nouveau son regard sur les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet en or qui se trouvait dans le coffret. Contrairement à son amie, elle ne trouva pas ces cadeaux adorables, au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être achetée…mais après tout elle se laissait bien payer pour être sa cavalière…

Hermione fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par son amie qui avait remarqué une petite carte au fond de la boite contenant la robe et s'apprêtait à la saisir quand Hermione la devança et la prit entre ses mains :

- Tu permets ! s'écria-t-elle. Ginny est-ce que tu veux bien aller pendre ma robe dans ma chambre s'il te plait ? J'aimerais lire cette carte en privé.

- Très bien, soupira la rouquine en s'élançant dans le couloir tout en valsant et fredonnant « Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve… Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour. »

- Et tu vas aussi me redonner les dvds de Disney que je t'ai offert ! s'écria Hermione à la volée.

Elle se maudissait à présent, d'avoir offert à Ginny pour son anniversaire un ensemble de recueil de contes de fées moldus et les dvds des adaptations de ces contes (monsieur Weasley s'était empressé de les essayer dans son nouveau lecteur dvd, cadeau de Harry pour Noel !). Elle avait seulement voulu lui faire partager son amour pour les contes de fées, malheureusement Ginny avait un peu trop aimé son cadeau…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses yeux sur la carte, sur laquelle il était inscrit :

_« Porte tes couleurs Granger…elles te donneront du courage. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Drago. » _

La mâchoire d'Hermione se crispa, elle ferma les yeux et déchira la carte en petits morceaux. Elle détestait devoir se l'avouer : Drago avait raison, elle aurait grand besoin de courage ce soir.

* * *

Lorsque Drago se présenta chez Hermione ce soir là, il était presque nerveux. « Relax, s'exhorta-t-il, tout va bien se passer. ». Il frappa à la porte et entendit la voix claire de la jeune femme l'inviter à entrer.

Cette dernière était dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait entendu la porte claquer et savait que Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer dans son appartement. L'espace d'un instant, elle contempla l'idée de tout abandonner et de le laisser en plan. Puis, elle secoua la tête, repensant aux raisons qui l'avaient poussée à accepter ce contrat. Elle irait jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et respira lentement. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à affronter le regard, qu'elle savait critique, de Malefoy, mais courageusement elle sortit de la salle de bain et marcha vers le salon.

Drago, lui, observait attentivement l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour en train d'attendre Hermione Granger dans son appartement pour l'emmener à un stupide bal, il aurait probablement giflé cette personne. Mais il était bien là, planté au milieu du salon de l'ancienne Gryffondor et analysant chaque objet tombant sous la coupe de son œil acéré. L'appartement était à l'image de sa propriétaire, pensa-t-il : impeccablement rangé, et décorés d'objets et de meubles assez vieillots, mais qui se voulaient tous très distingués. Il sourit quand il aperçut l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait tout un mur de la pièce. Il reconnaissait bien là Granger, toujours le nez dans les livres. Il était toujours perdu dans ses contemplations et n'entendit pas Hermione entrer.

- On reconnait bien là les fouines, déclara-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Toujours en train de fureter partout.

Drago sursauta et lui jeta un regard furibond. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle cet incident dégradant qui s'était passé en quatrième année. Puis son regard changea de ton quand il observa plus attentivement la jeune femme. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres et il marmonna :

- Définitivement plus sexy que MacGonagall.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? demanda la jeune femme, qui était en train de chercher son sac à main.

- Je te demandais si tu avais aimé mes cadeaux ?

Hermione rougit de honte. Au départ, elle ne voulait pas porter la robe, et encore moins les bijoux, mais force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas de robe décente à se mettre et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller s'en acheter une. Elle s'était donc résolue à porter les présents de Malefoy, mais si déjà signer un contrat avec lui avait fait descendre en flèche son estime d'elle-même, porter les vêtements qu'il avait choisis pour elle lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire prostituée.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, répondit-elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les porter, mais je n'avais rien qui convenait et…

- Dans ce cas la question est réglée, mes cadeaux étaient indispensables.

- Tu tiens à imposer ta marque partout n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione dont le visage s'était crispé.

- Oh je t'en prie Granger ! Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas la robe ?

Hermione se retint de répondre pendant quelques secondes. Elle trouvait la robe superbe et elle était tellement agréable à porter…mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait cela.

- Elle est beaucoup trop voyante, déclara-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

- C'était le but, je veux que tout le monde ait les yeux rivés sur nous ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, marmonna Hermione. Nous serons incontestablement l'attraction de la soirée. Tu es prêt ?

Drago prit quelques secondes pour regarder attentivement la jeune femme.

- Finalement, je t'ai bien choisi Granger, tu es presque superbe dans cette tenue.

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait se sentir flattée ou insultée de la remarque de Malefoy et prit le parti d'en rire. Si elle devait être coincée avec lui toute la soirée, que ce soit au moins dans la bonne humeur. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle répondit :

- Drago Malefoy viendrait-il de me faire un compliment ?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions Granger, je répétais juste ma prestation de ce soir, déclara Drago armé du même sourire amusé.

Il tendit son bras à la jeune femme et elle s'approcha de lui, tout en laissant échapper un petit rire. Tous deux sortirent de l'appartement et transplanèrent au ministère de la magie.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de bal, ils étaient fin prêts. Pendant le court trajet qu'ils avaient effectué pour arriver là bas, ils avaient mis au point les différents détails concernant leur prétendue relation. Quand il aperçut le portier chargé d'ouvrir la porte aux invités, Drago saisit doucement la main d'Hermione et l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Il sentit la jeune femme se crisper et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Détends-toi.

- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui va t'afficher avec une fouine que tout le monde déteste à l'événement social le plus attendu du monde sorcier.

- Moi, je vais m'afficher avec le rat de bibliothèque notoire, donc nous sommes quittes ! répondit Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit en déposant un baiser léger sur sa joue.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demanda Hermione d'un air pincé.

Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas aux marques d'affections – et de possession – de son compagnon.

- Le portier nous regardait, répondit Drago d'un air malicieux. Prête ?

- Non. répliqua Hermione

- Parfait, déclara le jeune homme en l'entrainant vers la porte. Il est temps de rentrer dans l'arène.

Alors que le portier, très intrigué par le couple qui se trouvait devant lui, ouvrait la porte qui menait à la salle de bal, Hermione ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les lumières de la salle l'aveuglèrent quelques secondes. Elle cligna des paupières et s'avança prudemment vers la foule.

Lors de ce bal annuel la coutume voulait que les photographes de presse de la communauté magique prennent en photo chaque invité lors de son arrivée. Ils se postaient donc près de l'entrée et attendaient patiemment et sans grand enthousiaste – ce bal n'était pas réputé pour son ambiance débridée - que les invités prennent place devant eux pour la photo. Cependant cette année, lorsque les journalistes virent arriver le couple Granger-Malefoy, ils se précipitèrent vers eux. Les flashs crépitèrent et les deux jeunes intéressés se retrouvèrent bientôt éblouis.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry avait vu arriver le couple et son visage s'était assombri. Il avait réfléchi à cette situation toute la journée et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que quelque chose clochait ! Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas avoir des sentiments pour cet idiot. Et pourtant, quand il vit la jeune femme se serrait amoureusement contre le torse de Malefoy pour que les photographes les prennent en photo, et qu'il vit Drago lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit sourire encore plus, il pensa que peut-être il s'était trompé.

Hermione quant à elle se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Les mains de Drago, fermement ancrées sur sa taille et son ventre la gênaient. Quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme descendre encore plus bas que ses reins, elle se cambra. Les journalistes leur faisaient face, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir des mains baladeuses ce petit serpent vicieux, pensa-t-elle. Bientôt cependant, Drago l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce et les photographes se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la salle de bal, chacun gardant un œil acéré sur le couple.

- Repose encore une fois tes mains sur mes fesses, espèce de salle petite fouine répugnante et je te jure sur Merlin que tu regretteras amèrement le jour où tu es venu au monde, persifla Hermione alors qu'elle marchait vers son groupe d'ami, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

Drago s'arrêta un instant, et porta la main d'Hermione à son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main et lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Tu es si prévisible Granger…Allez viens, le plus dur reste à faire.

Il avait raison. Ils étaient presque arrivés en face d'Harry, accompagné Ginny qui se tenait bien droit et attendait visiblement une confrontation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Harry releva le menton et interpella Drago :

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

Hermione, voyant que les deux partis n'avaient pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans leur conversation, serra un peu plus fort la main de Drago et leva des yeux implorants vers lui :

- Drago, tu as promis de faire des efforts, déclara-t-elle.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme et Hermione pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder le silence. Cela ne valait rien qui vaille.

- Je me souviens surtout de ce que toi tu as promis de faire si j'acceptais, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil qui se voulait coquin à Hermione.

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et Drago tendit sa main à Harry.

- Bonsoir Harry, je suis ravi de te voir ce soir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va Malefoy n'en fais pas trop, déclara Harry en lui serrant la main.

Des flash crépitèrent autour d'eux et Hermione poussa un léger soupir. Elle était certaine que demain, Drago et elle feraient la une des journaux. Son teint avait néanmoins reprit une couleur normale et elle était prête à contre-attaquer. Malefoy n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite après tout.

- Drago, susurra Hermione d'une voix languissante. Tu as oublié quelque chose…

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interloqué et secoua la tête.

- Mais si, renchérit Hermione. Tu sais, ce dont on a parlé toute la journée hier…tu te souviens…tes excuses…

- Mes excuses ? s'étonna Drago.

- Mais oui tes excuses à Harry…à propos de ce qui s'est passé quand on étaient à Poudlard.

Drago plissa les yeux. Il venait de comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir. « Sale petite peste », pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard, mais s'il pouvait au moins prétendre bien s'entendre avec Potter, cela l'aiderait sûrement à gagner les faveurs des autres Aurors. Il prit une petite inspiration, et déclara péniblement :

- Harry…je tiens à…m'excuser…pour mon comportement envers toi et tes amis.

- Tu as oublié une partie mon cœur, dit Hermione qui avait l'air de grandement s'amuser. Tu sais…la partie où tu lui demande de te pardonner ?

- Et j'espère que tu me pardonnera…réussit à articuler Drago tout en serrant les dents.

Harry Potter observa le couple devant lui et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Hermione avait réussi à tenir Drago en laisse et cela lui plaisait énormément. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il répondit :

- Je suis heureux de constater qu'Hermione a une bonne influence sur toi. J'accepte tes excuses. Quant à te pardonner, je pense qu'il faut d'abord laisser le temps agir.

Drago acquiesça d'un air boudeur, et Hermione voyant qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère intervint :

- Tiens j'aperçois Mr Taylor au fond de la salle, je pense qu'on devrait aller le saluer, déclara-t-elle en entraînant Drago avec elle.

Une fois qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, Drago se pencha vers la jeune femme, prétendant lui embrassant le cou, et murmura :

- Tu vas me payer cela Granger.

Hermione sourit à nouveau. Finalement cette soirée ne se passait pas si mal que cela.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à hauteur de Mr Taylor et de sa femme qui discutaient avec Mr Weasley et son fils Ron. Mr Taylor était le directeur du bureau des Aurors, et Hermione sentit son compagnon se tendre un peu à l'approche de cette conversation tant attendue.

Mr Weasley qui avait aperçu Hermione, se figea quelques secondes lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme qui l'accompagnait, mais lui fit quand même signe de s'approcher. Ron s'écarta du groupe, visiblement il n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle, pensa Hermione.

- Hermione, dit Mr Taylor. J'espérais vous voir ce soir. J'ai lu le compte rendu de votre dernière mission et je tenais à vous féliciter. C'est du bon boulot.

Hermione rougit. Mr Taylor était un homme dur, ou plutôt un homme que la guerre avait endurci et rendu plus fort. Son fils unique avait été tué par des mangemorts lors de la seconde guerre des sorciers et depuis il mettait un point d'honneur à pourchasser tous les anciens sorciers qui étaient à la solde de Voldemort et de les faire comparaitre devant la justice. Drago avait étudié le caractère et les antécédents de cet homme et il savait qu'il devait probablement le détester et que c'était sûrement lui qui empêchait sa candidature d'être acceptée.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur, répondit Hermione. Laissez-moi-vous présenter mon cavalier ce soir Dr…

- Drago Malefoy, l'interrompit le directeur des Aurors.

Mr Taylor jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur au couple mais finit quand même par serrer la main que Drago lui tendait.

- Enchanté de voir revoir, Mr Taylor, dit Drago.

Mr Taylor se contenta d'hocher la tête et son épouse ajouta, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Je m'apprêtais à vous envoyer un petit mot mon cher Drago, pour vous remercier votre père et vous des dons substantiels que vous avez faits pour notre hôpital. Grâce à vous nous allons pouvoir débuter la construction plus tôt que prévu.

Drago décocha un sourire presque séducteur à Mme Taylor et répondit :

- Vous m'en voyez ravie madame.

- J'organise un petit dîner en fin de semaine prochaine, reprit la femme du directeur des Aurors, et j'ai bien entendu déjà invité Hermione mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à nous également.

- Je vous remercie de l'invitation Madame Taylor mais je ne voudrais pas déranger vos plans pour cette soirée. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, je vous le promets. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais emmener mon éblouissante cavalière danser. Ce serait un crime que de ne pas profiter d'un si bon orchestre.

Drago salua le petit groupe et entraîna Hermione sur la piste de danse

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as refusé son invitation ? Elle t'aurait permis de pouvoir parler plus longuement avec le directeur ! demanda Hermione alors que Drago passait un bras autour de sa taille.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le harcèle, je veux que ce soit lui qui recherche ma compagnie.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça n'arrivera jamais, répondit la jeune femme.

Drago ne lui répondit pas et entreprit de la faire tournoyer aux quatre coins de la salle de bal. La plupart des regards étaient tournés vers eux et le jeune homme sentait que c'était le bon moment pour frapper un grand coup.

- Je pense qu'on devrait s'embrasser Granger.

- Pardon !? s'exclama Hermione tout en essayant de garder son sourire pour les photographes. Il n'en n'est pas question !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te préviens seulement que je vais t'embrasser dans moins de deux minutes, et d'après notre contrat tu n'as rien à objecter.

- Laisse moi au moins me préparer psychologiquement, gémit la jeune femme en réfléchissant à une échappatoire.

- Je te laisse 10 secondes.

Hermione était prête à arrêter de danser et se précipiter vers ses amis pour échapper au baiser tant redouté quand Drago lui-même stoppa leur danse. D'un geste très doux, il caressa la joue d'Hermione et pencha son visage vers le sien. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement vers l'arrière que les lèvres du jeune homme se posaient déjà sur les siennes. Elle resta apathique pendant quelques secondes puis à la grande surprise de Drago, Hermione s'abandonna complètement à leur baiser. Il la senti fondre dans ses bras, et fut presque interloqué quand il sentit qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser.

Quand au bout d'un long moment, il s'écarta d'elle, Hermione avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Drago :

- Je ne pensais pas te faire un tel effet Granger.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et déclara d'un air rêveur :

- J'ai imaginé que c'était Brad Pitt qui m'embrassait.

Le sourire de Drago vola en éclat et il demanda :

- Qui ça ?

Hermione sourit et le prit par la main.

- Allez viens Malefoy, j'ai encore beaucoup de personnalités du monde sorcier à te présenter et je suis certaine que tu trouveras ça beaucoup plus intéressant que de danser avec moi.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Drago jetait l'éponge. Les dirigeants du programme des Aurors ne voulaient visiblement rien à voir à faire avec lui et il commençait à se dire que peut-être toute cette histoire n'était pas une bonne idée. En désespoir de cause, il proposa à Hermione de partir et de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle acquiesça avec bonheur, elle commençait à être fatiguée et un mal de crâne épouvantable la faisait désormais souffrir. Prétendre être en couple avec Malefoy était beaucoup plus épuisant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ?

- Parle pour toi, répondit Drago. Tu n'as pas été obligé de faire des excuses à quelqu'un que tu déteste et tu ne t'es pas fait humilier toute la soirée.

- C'est ce que tu voulais Malefoy. Tu voulais entrer dans mon monde…

- Je sais, soupira Drago. En tout cas Granger, je te félicite tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle et…

Drago ne put terminer sa phrase, une nuée de paparazzis avait envahi le couloir et les avait encerclés. Hermione se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa porte tandis que son compagnon essayait de repousser les photographes qui se ruaient sur eux. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Hermione s'engouffra à l'intérieur, empoignant Drago au passage.

- C'est de la folie tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que ça irait si loin, marmonna Drago. En tout cas maintenant je ne peux plus sortir par l'entrée. Tu as une cheminée ici ?

- Malheureusement non, mon appartement est neuf, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la faire installer, répondit Hermione.

- Très bien…dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander si je peux rester chez dormir chez toi.

- Non ! Tu peux toujours transplaner, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non la propriété Malefoy est protégée par des sorts, on ne peut pas y transplaner, comme à Poudlard.

- Génial, maugréa Hermione.

- Alors ? Puis-je rester ? demanda-t-il.

_

* * *

_

Fin de ce troisième chapitre !

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme d'ordinaire une petite review me ferait énormement plaisir _

_Bonne semaine à tous et à la prochaine !_


End file.
